the room that we didnt need
by potterevermore
Summary: ginny and draco get stuck in the room of requirement hiding their feelings for each other.
1. trapped

It was the day that voldemort was killed and everyone was celebrating or most of them the rest were in the infirmary or in st mungo's .

But news spread fast that voldemort was dead because owls were being sent everywhere. Saying well really just stating the obvious because everybody felt it when he died just felt happier like something dark and menacing had lifted and it didn't take long to think whos dark and menacing?

Voldemort if they dared speak his name.

But far in the castle well what was the castle were Draco and Ginny were stuck in a rather small room… on the seventh floor, the room of requirement.

They couldn't figure out how they couldn't get out, they had been in the room of requirement hundreds of times before why now.

Ginny had been running from death eaters when the door opened but when she went in she found Draco Malfoy recovering from hid near death experience Ginny looked at Draco with most of his shirt singed off, her feelings for him came flooding back .

She had tried to supress them when she started going out with harry she thought people would kill to be dating the chosen one but she couldn't hide them so she decided she would "hate" him.

It all started in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He never managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out .On the eve of the yule ball he said

"Ginny! I'm so sorry about what happened two years ago never knew what my father gave you would do that please would do that for give me please "he asked pleadingly.

"of course I will forgive you "said Ginny.

The next night Malfoy waited until Ginny was alone but that was at midnight. He swaggered up and started talking to her .they talked for an hour and then Ginny suggested they go outside, and Malfoy was over joyed because outside everyone was snogging.

They started walking outside but before they were out was she pushed him into the pillar and started kissing him passionately she brushed her fingers threw his hair while he just put his left hand on her shoulder and other on her waist but as her hand moved down he realised that they had been kissing for three minutes then she just ran away.

This kept happening for years but each time she went further down and she didn't under stand why.

This was my first chapter and first story please leave comments below and tell me what you thought. love potterevermore


	2. awkward

Ginny stared at Draco she couldn't stop looking into his grey eyes and she felt as if she was about to faint .

"wwhere am I? "Ginny asked seeing everything blurred but something was touching her lips.

"DRACO! Ginny screamed. "What "Draco said "I know you fancy me you've fancied me for years just accept it"

"I'm going out with Harry Potter...The chosen one .Why would i want you?

Draco malfoy the muggle born hater,asshole,idiot ,cunt,prat and you think you can sleep with anyone just by looking at them thank god I'm with harry.

I have been running from death eaters and duelling them all day and now im stuck with one now!"

"you've got a lot to say now Weasley from what i remember the last few times you were busy snogging the face off me and groping my ass but now since your so in love with harry i should call you potter"

"How dare you at least i stay with one person instead of cheating. How many times have you cheated on pansy?"

"That is none of your business "shouted Draco Ginny went over the top and punched Malfoys and said "how many times have you been punched by a girl now Malfoy?"

"oh i love it when your angry "said Malfoy who seemed to not have noticed the punch "wha"but before she could answer he stupeified her and pulled everything off and started humping her all she could think was how she wanted him so badly and how it was finally happening but she was wondering if he had protection when a bed appeared and she realised she was in the room of requirement.

malfoy unstupeified her and the room door burst open and it was harry after hearing shouts found the door unlocked and as he looked around wondered what to do so he stupified them both and called Ron .

Well let's just say that malfoy has to use a lot of charms in the morning

_Hey what did you think this is? It's also my first story so please leave replies and I hope you like it. love potterevermore


End file.
